dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Remous
Roger Remous was a famous paleontologist and geologist who briefly worked with the Dino Attack Team until he was killed by Finister. Biography Early Life Roger was born on January 14, 1977. He and his younger sister Amanda grew up together in LEGO Town in a wealthy, happy family. However, in 1993, Roger and Amanda were kidnapped by the crime boss Don Bricassius, who tortured them to extract information on how to get into their family safe. Roger had the willpower to remain silent, but Amanda gave in. As a result, Bricassius managed to get inside their mansion, kill their butler Alfred Jeeves, and steal their family fortune. When their parents arrived to stop him, Amanda cried out to them, distracting them long enough for Bricassius to kill them both. That night, Roger and Amanda lost everything except for one another. Roger became determined not to let this tragedy affect the way he lived the rest of his life. He was surprised by Amanda's choice to take a vow of silence, but respected her decision and always tried to be there to support his younger sister. The two siblings found that Roger knew his sister well enough to know what she was thinking just by looking at her body language; however, since not everyone knew Amanda as well as Roger did, Roger urged Amanda to practice other forms of communication, such as sign language. Despite Roger's efforts to support her, he soon discovered that Amanda had started to adopt a darker life of crime. He disapproved of her choices and tried to intervene. However, after Amanda successfully robbed a bank, an intense argument broke out between the two siblings and, as a result, Roger and Amanda fell out with one another and refused to communicate. While Amanda dropped out of school, Roger pursued his goal of a career in geology. During college, he found that he also took a liking to paleontology and decided to double-major in the two studies. Once Roger was out in the work field, he became a famed excavator of prehistoric fossils across the globe, during which time he became familiar with the characteristics of many species of dinosaurs. He worked closely with Dr. Charles Kilroy and his assistant Gahiji Thutmose. He also had the occasional run-in with Sam Sinister, who tried to steal valuable fossils and minerals from their work sites only to be caught by Remous. During the excavation of a fossilized T-Rex skeleton, Roger Remous met and fell in love with a fellow paleontologist named Lisa. Shortly afterward, they got married and settled down in a house in LEGO City. Soon, Roger and Lisa's household was joined by their son Tyler and daughter Sarah. Search for Venomosa Despite their falling out incident years prior, Roger still attempted to make an effort to keep tabs on Amanda's actions. Over time, Roger began to suspect that the mysterious Silencia Venomosa, an infamous assassin and mercenary whose defining trait was her absolute silence, was actually Amanda. As he slowly perceived his suspicions to be correct, Roger became obsessed with tracking down Silencia Venomosa and intervening in the path of life that she had chosen. He kept a detailed notebook filled with every rumored sighting and report of Venomosa. On January 14, 2008, when he read in the newspaper that Don Bricassius was murdered by Venomosa, he became certain that Venomosa was Amanda. In 2009, Roger and Lisa Remous went to Egypt to excavate a Spinosaurus fossil. On April 23, while in Cairo, Roger recognized Bricassius's chauffeur Frank and pursued him to a cantina, where he met up with Gahiji Thutmose. Roger and Gahiji teamed up to corner Frank in an alleyway, where they forced him to reveal that Keyser Soze knew how to contact Venomosa. In exchange for Gahiji's help, Roger had to steal documents regarding the Temple of Hotep III and deliver them to him. In order to meet with Keyser Soze, Roger needed to prove himself by taking part in a long series of crimes, including smuggling, forgeries, thefts, robberies, and even illegal parking. He did so under the alias "Mr. Wolf" and planned to turn everything over to the authorities once he was done. On November 16, he met Mr. Puffin and Keyser Soze, and Roger had to beat Snake in a fistfight in order to finally receive Soze's audience. Soze explained that Roger needed to contact Venomosa by delivering a letter to Bartholomew Enderson. Taking a huge risk, Roger decided to give Enderson an assignment to pass on to Venomosa: to hunt down and kill Roger Remous. Despite its danger, Roger feared that this was the only way he could find and speak to Silencia Venomosa. He signed the letter as Lord Sam Sinister von Barron. Roger did not inform his wife or children of his activities. When Lisa discovered his notebook, he offered to destroy it if it was causing her distress. On January 14, 2010, the night of his intended assassination, he simply gave them a tear-jerking goodbye. In the cemetery with the Remous family plot, Roger Remous finally found Silencia Venomosa, who was about to shoot him but hesitated just long enough. Roger explained to her that he was the one who gave the assignment in an attempt to get in contact with her. First, he apologized for turning her away after her bank robbery. He revealed that he was disappointed with the choices that she had made in life, telling her that she was disrespecting the memory of their parents and that he wished to intervene. At first, Roger's words were ineffective, and Silencia Venomosa simply left. Roger was relieved that he could return alive to his wife and kids, but felt disappointed that he failed to save Amanda. When Roger returned home, he confessed everything to Lisa. Although they argued about the fact that Venomosa was a notorious murderer, Roger eventually convinced Lisa that Amanda was still capable of redeeming herself. Later that month, Roger and Lisa had their third child, Theresa. However, over time, Roger's words slowly caused Amanda to regret the life that she had chosen. On April 2, Roger was surprised to see her arrive at his house, striving to redeem herself and hoping for his forgiveness. Roger gladly took her in and introduced her to his family, deciding to let her live with them until she was stable enough to live on her own. Dino Attack However, the peace was not to last for long. The Dino Attack began, and Roger's entire neighborhood was flattened in the initial Mutant Dino invasion. While Roger and Amanda survived the attack and were evacuated to Antarctica, Roger's wife and children were killed. Seeking to avenge their deaths, Roger Remous decided to join the Dino Attack Team, believing that his dinosaur knowledge could prove useful to the team or that his study of geology could help the team in areas such as the Goo Caverns. At one point, Remous confided in Specs, telling the Dino Attack team leader that Amanda was troubled and relied on him for support. If anything were to happen to him, he feared that she would lose herself. Roger and Amanda Remous joined Dino Attack Team just in time to witness Kotua destroying Dino Attack Headquarters. Later, they escaped Chaos, who had just transformed into its Perfect Chaos form. They returned to the ground zero in a Fire Hammer, only to be surprised by the fact that Brick League United had quickly erected a new Dino Attack Headquarters in its place. There, they met Rex, Zero, and Phantom. Roger introduced Rex to Amanda, and he could see that Rex could understand Amanda's body language almost as well as he could. Finister showed up with his Holographic Robotic Dinosaur Bomb, and Roger teamed up with Amanda and Rex in the battle against Finister's robot. However, as Amanda and Rex disabled the H.R.D.B., Finister tried to flee. Remous gave pursuit, but underestimated the future version of Sam Sinister, who captured him instead. Roger was taken aboard the Villains Headquarters and interrogated by Finister. Although the alternate future version of Sam Sinister tortured him with the Truth Receiver, Roger refused to give up any information regarding the Dino Attack Team. Roger remained silent throughout the entire interrogation, until Finister decided that he was no use to FUTURE as a prisoner. As a result, Finister killed Roger Remous. Legacy After Remous was captured, Amanda strongly wished to search for him, even defying Rex's orders by leaving Dino Attack Headquarters alone. Concerned for Amanda's mental health, Specs immediately sent out a search team to rescue Remous, but was prepared to keep Amanda in the dark if they failed. Roger Remous's death was confirmed when Finister boasted about it to Rex. Although he informed his superiors, such as Specs, the elite agents of Dino Attack Team agreed that it was in their best interest if Amanda never found out about Roger's death. Instead, they informed Amanda that Roger had gone on a lengthy mission to investigate Mutant Dino activities in the Goo Caverns. Due to his profession, Amanda believed these lies. However, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 also found out about Roger Remous's death and learned that Amanda, who blindly trusted Rex, was lied to about this event. When it was cornered in the LEGO Island Laboratory, the Brickspider Bot decided to break Amanda's trust by revealing the truth in Morse code. The Brickspider Bot was successful, and before anyone recovered from the shock of this news, it bought the robot enough time to take the Constructopedia. Although Amanda's trust in Rex was heavily shaken at the moment, she eventually came to accept Roger's death, especially when she learned that he had died without giving up any information to FUTURE, which she considered an honorable death. Her acceptance of Roger's death caused Amanda to break her vow of silence and begin speaking aloud once again. After the war, Roger's memorial service was held in the Remous family plot. Roger's name will also be engraved on a memorial to all the fallen soldiers of the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Roger Remous was a skilled geologist and paleontologist, with extensive knowledge of rocks and prehistoric fossils. He believed that his knowledge could prove useful to the Dino Attack Team, especially in underground regions of the planet such as the Goo Caverns. It was his understanding of the T-Rex anatomy that helped Rex and Amanda defeat the H.R.D.B. Due to occasionally having to deal with Sam Sinister's henchmen, Roger gained experience in fisticuffs. Roger Remous was a friendly and optimistic Minifig, but he was also determined and practical. He would never let anything leave a lasting negative impact on him, believing that the best way to deal with tragedy was to accept it and be motivated to move on in life. Roger had immense willpower and a strong sense of honor, and would never give up any information to an interrogator even if he was tortured or his life was threatened. As her older brother, Roger cared deeply for Amanda and, after the deaths of their parents, wanted to ensure that she did not make the wrong choices in life. However, Roger's passionate nature sometimes led him to act with aggression and foolish overconfidence, and he noted that he had the same darkness in his heart that had turned Amanda to a life of crime. Trivia *Roger Remous was initially introduced with the sole purpose of introducing Amanda Claw before being killed off without much fanfare. Starting with the LEGO Island story arc, Roger received much more posthumous importance in Dino Attack RPG. In Love and War, much more focus was given to Remous's character before his capture, which then drove the actions of Rex and Amanda for the rest of the story. Finally, Roger received a starring role as the main character of Dear Sister. *Originally, Roger Remous was implied to be killed by Fogel, although a Super Mutant Pterosaur had somehow used Roger to become stronger and faster. Both of these were retconned by the LEGO Island story arc to the current version of his death. *In the Antiverse, Anti-Roger Remous was killed by Anti-Don Bricassius in Anti-1993. He sacrificed his own life to give his parents enough time to disarm Anti-Bricassius. In doing so, he saved their lives and inspired Anti-Amanda Remous to help those in need. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:PeabodySam Category:Deceased Characters